SanversWeek 1: Right in Front of You
by r2roswell
Summary: #SanversWeek Day 1: Sunday. Intimacy. I didn't know about this until late last week so I decided to do it this week instead. One-Shot. Alex and Maggie go on their first official date, prior to the morning after when Maggie slept over.


_#SanversWeek: Day 1- Sunday- Intimacy_

 **Right in Front of Me**

It had only been a couple of hours since Alex told her sister that she'd had plans which she had considered cancelling so she and Kara could binge watch 'The Night Of' but she couldn't help but be thrilled when Kara said that what she needed was for her to go be with Maggie instead.

They had only been seeing each other for a week but tonight marked their first real date. At her apartment Alex struggled with what to wear. What did one wear on a date with a girl? Should she dress girly, butch or somewhere in between? Alex wasn't sure. The only thing she was sure of was that she wanted to look her best for Maggie so she skipped on a black dress that went passed her knees hoping it would do the trick.

Exactly at seven there was a knock at her door. Maggie stood there dressed in a blue dress and heels to match.

"You clean up nice," Maggie said to her.

Alex smiled, remembering the time Maggie had said those words to her.

"Thanks, so do you," Alex replied with the same comment she'd said before.

"Well I'm not all work." Maggie brought her hand forward to reveal a bouquet of pink lilies. "These are for you."

Alex took them and took a whiff, "They're beautiful, thank you. Come on in while I get a vase for these."

A few seconds later they were back at the door.

"You ready?"

Alex knew that Maggie was talking about more than dinner, it was what this date represented. She'd never felt more certain in her answer, "I am."

"Un Histoire," Alex said as they entered the Italian restaurant which was ranked one of the top two hottest restaurants in National City. "How did you even get a reservation?"

"A cop buddy of mine owed me on a bet. Figured this was the best way to pay up." Maggie looked at the host, "M. Sawyer for two."

The host looked down at his sheet, "Right this way. I've got the best table in the house."

"Of course," said Maggie, "I didn't think he'd actually follow through."

"Can I start you ladies off with something to drink?"

"A bottle of Barlow," Maggie asked.

"Red or white?"

"Red," said Maggie and then looked at Alex, "I hope that's okay."

"Sounds perfect."

Once their server was gone Maggie couldn't help but stare at Alex. She had never seen anyone more beautiful and she been with quite a few women.

In the week they had been seeing each other most of their time had been casual. Sparring, gun ranges, hanging out at each other's places but never spending the night; Maggie taking things slow out of consideration for Alex.

Tonight though marked their first official date. Maggie found it cute when Alex got nervous as they started discussing it. She'd been nervous over the logistics: who would plan it, who would pick up whom. Dating men had always been straight forward but dating women was new territory. Maggie kept it simple saying she would plan the date and she would pick up Alex and then Alex could plan the next one assuming there would actually be a second date. Alex agreed.

"So," said Maggie deciding to strike up conversation, "How did you become a fed?" Maggie asked, using the cover that Alex was simple FBI.

"You really want to hear that story?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well okay, I guess I can start with Kara. She has always been….better than me at a lot of things. I was always trying to keep up but I was partying too much. One night I um… got into some trouble and J'onn showed up."

"Your boss."

"Yeah. I didn't know it at the time but he'd been looking out for me and Kara from the time we were teenagers. He offered me the chance to turn my life around and having nothing left to lose I took it. So what about you, did you always want to be a cop?"

"Pretty much. Right after high school I went into the academy."

"You told me you were from Nebraska, that's a pretty big move."

"I needed a fresh start. People there weren't as accepting of me being gay so it was nice to get away from all that and live life on my own terms."

Alex picked up her glass of wine, "To becoming adults."

Maggie clinked her glass to Alex's, "To being with you."

Alex couldn't help but blush, "In that case, to us."

Maggie smiled, "I'll drink to that."

The evening was spent laughing and talking over their dinner. They'd even held hands over the table. Alex had never known true intimacy. Aside from the love she had for her mom and Kara, Alex had never really believed in love or intimacy or affection. She'd been out on dates with guys, held their hand, even made out a time or two but only because it's what she'd thought she was expected to do. And in those times she never felt anything even though guys would share their feelings and so she would simply lie or end it.

Being in this moment with Maggie on an actual date only confirmed what she'd known from the moment they'd met, since they'd held hands for the first time that night they went undercover at the secret alien fight club, since she'd come out because of Maggie which was that she was falling and falling hard. Maggie was helping her to see that intimacy and affection and love were real and not feelings that someone made up for the sake of being less alone. They were feelings that could transcend anything and that love was the greatest power in the universe that could only be harnessed if you let it in.

There was no faking, no lying with Maggie. It was real.

* * *

 **-Afterward-**

"You two sound pretty close," Maggie said taking Alex out of her thoughts later in the evening.

Alex shook her head, "I'm sorry I keep talking about Kara too much."

"Don't be sorry. I think it's sweet. The only sibling I'm close to is my older brother."

"You didn't tell me you had siblings."

"Didn't come up. It's my brother, my sister, then me, and then a younger sister. My brother is a PO in Gotham and my sister's followed our mom into teaching back home. You're lucky to be as close to Kara as you are."

And Maggie had meant it. She could still remember the first time meeting Kara. Alex had talked a lot about her but meeting her had been awkward due to the strained friendship at the time. Since that night at Alex's apartment, in the week they'd been seeing each other, Maggie and Kara had been spending a lot of time together and Maggie was seeing Kara not just as a younger sister but as Supergirl, she'd seen it since she'd first met Kara only Alex hadn't brought it up and Maggie kept what she knew to herself.

Alex smiled, "Yeah I am."

Maggie smiled when their desert came, a molten lava cake with vanilla ice cream on top and two forks. She then smiled at her girlfriend, scooped up a piece on the fork and leaned toward Alex.

"May I," she asked.

Alex thought back to the last time she was in a similar situation last year when she had been wined and dined by Maxwell Lord. He had offered to feed her some caviar which she had declined and instead fed herself, a form of affection that she hadn't felt at ease with.

Alex starred into Maggie's eyes for a moment and saw what she hadn't in Max Lord: freedom to exist. Maggie was the one person that made her want to experience life the way it was meant to be experienced. She smiled at Maggie and went in, letting the coldness of the ice cream and the warmth of the chocolate sauce and cake run smooth, the cake feeling like the puff of a cloud, a fair assessment since Alex had flown in the clouds with Kara before.

After Alex swallowed and took a sip of water, Maggie asked, "How was it."

"Flawless." Alex scooped a piece onto her fork, "Do you mind?"

Maggie smiled, "Not at all."

Maggie then ate from the fork that had been offered to her. Alex let out a small laugh when a small stream of chocolate went to the side of Maggie's mouth. Gently with her thumb Alex wiped it off and then licked the sauce from her thumb.

"Thanks," Maggie whispered feeling turned on by Alex's action.

"Yeah," Alex whispered letting her eyes linger on Maggie's focusing in on the way the light of the table lamp flickered in them, her hair still thick and flowing.

"Beautiful," Alex whispered.

"You too."

Alex smiled, "You ready to get out of here?"

Maggie smiled and then called for the check.

From the time they'd left Un Histoire to when they walked to Alex's front doors they had been holding hands. IT was an action that had come naturally and simply felt right.

"So was our first date everything you hoped it would be?"

"It was better. Thank you for tonight, Maggie."

"Well the night's not over yet. You're forgetting one thing, Danvers." Alex looked at Maggie unsure of what she'd meant. Maggie smiled and reached up, cupping Alex's face, "A goodnight kiss," she whispered before placing her lips on the girl's in front of her.

Alex basked in the experience of Maggie's lips, of her tongue caressing the inside of her mouth as they got deeper.

"Stay tonight," Alex whispered.

"Are you sure," Maggie asked knowing what a big step this would be not only for them as a couple but for Alex personally

"I want you to stay."

Maggie returned to kissing Alex, giving her an answer.

Alex then reached for the doorknob and the two continued on into the blissful night to continue the rest of their date inside.

 **-[END]-**


End file.
